Zaneri
|bloodtype = 0 |abilities = Thunder Ray |occupation = Head of Druids |affiliation = Druids |manga = Chapter 129 }} is one of the head of the Druids along with her sister Jenna in their sacred land Istar. Appearance Zaneri wears a shirt-gown combination, cut off at the shoulders. She has long dark hair, tied in a braid. Personality Unlike her energetic and cheerful sister, Zaneri is very serious at her job as head of the Druids and wasn't too fond of outsiders. However, Zaneri seem to have a fondness toward Meliodas, having feelings for him and like Elizabeth, having no problem with him groping her whilst Meliodas shows no interest in her. Despite her calm nature, Zaneri can lose her temper and get upset, mainly toward Elizabeth, possiblly due to her jealousy toward her as Meliodas shows interest in her. While seemingly cold, Zaneri isn't heartless, as she worried for Meliodas when he couldn't handle the trial and wanted to pull him out, which she was stopped by Elizabeth and choose to believe in him. History Ten years ago, Zaneri and Jenna were still heads of the Druids when the trolls and their queen came and attacked Istar which luckily, the Seven Deadly Sins came and saved the Druids, but destroyed their altar by mistake. However, Zaneri wasn't upset, as she end up growing feelings for the Deadly Sins captain, Meliodas, who doesn't share the same feeling to her dismay. Plot Istar arc When the Seven Deadly Sins and their friend entered Istar once more for training and to regain Meliodas's strength, nearly everyone thought Theo was the head of the Druids, but to their surprise, he was the protector and fifteen years old, while Jenna started to mess around with Hawk while explaining that she knew they were coming. Zaneri later greeted Meliodas but placing his hand on her chest which he let go and shows dislike towards Elizabeth as she seem aware of Meliodas feelings. Later, Zaneri took Meliodas and Elizabeth to Istar tower where they start Meliodas trial on whether to return his strength back or not by placing him through a trial, showing him the day when Danafor fell and the death of Liz. While Meliodas does his trial, Zaneri give a trial to Elizabeth to heal a plant, so she could join the group as a Druid. While Meliodas was slowly loosing himself to the trial, Zaneri wanted to pull him out, but Elizabeth stopped her and told Zaneri to believe in Meliodas, which later he manages to pass the trial by keeping his emotions in control instead of forgetting them which surprise and stunned Zaneri. When Meliodas left to train with the others, Zaneri continued to test Elizabeth, but soon failed, but was given an outfit to fight in battle. After the Deadly Sins went out to stop the Commandments and find Escanor, Jenna stated that despite them being a raucous group, she will miss them. However, Jenna soon scolds Zaneri for ruining Elizabeth trial by not placing the seed in the pot, which causes Zaneri to break down, revealing that she didn't want Elizabeth to stay close to Meliodas because if he lost her again, Meliodas would be heartbroken as Elizabeth is the reincarnation of Liz, Meliodas dead lover. Abilities and Equipment Zaneri is shown to be a high level sorceress, as she is able to create very realistic illusions to test people on their skill. Abilities * |Tenrai (Sandā Rei)}}: Power Level Battles Trivia * According to the databook(s) ** Charm Point: Her eye color References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Druids